lockdownseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Reload: DNA
Reload: DNA (Often referred to as DNA) is the second season of the revamped reality show, Lockdown. It places ten strangers in a custom built house. This season of Reload will introduce a never before seen twist. The ten brand new housemates will be entering Reload with a loved one. This season, if one person in the pair is nominated, then both people will be nominated. Also, housemates have a chance to gain a Game Mutation, which will be rewarded by the votes. The housemates will not know what power the mutation will hold right away, and once they win one then they cannot win another. However, there are only four Game Mutations in total. The housemates moved in on March 6, 2019, and were filmed until April 5, 2019. The jury voting, winner reveal, and award crowing took place a week after housemates have left Reload, April 12, 2019. Production concluded on April 15, 2019. On Day 30, Ross Coffman was crowned the winner of Reload: DNA, beating Eve Trevino, in a jury vote of 4-1. Cindy Dodson, Bryon Lovett, Eve Trevino, and Ross Coffman won the V.I.P Award, Hero Award, Villain Award, and Fan Favorite Award, respectively. At the reunion, a third season was confirmed with the trailer revealing that 10 Sim Nation celebrities would enter the Reload House. Twists *'DNA:' The housemates will enter Reload with a partner from the outside world. They will have to compete with this partner (Sharing H.C. reigns and being nominated against each other) until a certain point in the game. If a pair make it to the Final Two they will both win an extra $10,000 prize. *'Game Mutations:' There are four game mutations that can be won from the House Vote. Housemates can only win one for the season and will not know what they have won until it is presented in the voting room. **'Potion of Power:' Wins the House Captain reign. (Week 1) **'Jacket of Justice:' Can instantly give immunity to another DNA Pair. (Week 2) **'Altered DNA:' Has the power to end the DNA Twist, or Re-assign DNA Pairs. (Week 3) **'Pandora’s Powers:' Can choose one of three boxes, all powers are kept secret until opened. (Week 5) ***'Ring of Replacement:' Can remove one nominee and choose the replacement. (Chosen by Eve) ***''Call for Competition:'' Will unlock a competition for 1 Pre-Juror to enter the game again. ***''Longing for Love:'' a 30 minute Skype call with a loved one. *'House Reward:' The housemates voted on a household prize for making it to the Jury Stage. Housemates Progress Episode Guide Duration of Cast NOTES: 1''': Since Ross won the Jacket of Justice power, he was able to protect a pair to keep safe from Nominations. '''2: Since Mathieu unlocked the Altered DNA Twist, new DNA pairs were assigned. 3': DNA Twist is over; Pairs are not playing as one. 'Ω: Eve had the Ring of Replacement power, which she used to saved Ross and nominate Maura as a replacement. Voting History Gallery House Pictures The house this season was themed after a "Family Home". The bedrooms were decorated with one being a teen-themed room and the other an adult-themed room. One bedroom was decorated as a vortex. The Kitchen and Living Room were designed to mimic a family living space, and the Sky Deck was designed as a reading nook. The Secret Lounge is decorated in dark colors, and movie posters to tribute family movie night. Backyard2.png|Backyard Bathroom2.png|Bathroom Bedroom_-1.png|Edgy Bedroom Bedroom_-22.png|Cozy Bedroom Bedroom_-33.png|Warped Bedroom House_Captain_Suite2.png|House Captain Suite Kitchen2.png|Kitchen Living_Room2.png|Living Room Secret_Lounge2.png|Secret Lounge Sky_Deck2.png|Sky Deck Intro DVD Cover Category:Seasons